Bust A Groove: The Return
by Comet.Groover
Summary: 20 ans après le premier tournament, une nouvelle génération de groovers, entrainé par les anciens.. svp review svp


BustAgroovE Returns  
  
Introduction: Cela fait vingt ans, vingt ans que j'ai participé au premier Bust A Groove, avec les autres: Heat, Frida, Strike, Kelly, Pinky, Hamm, Shorty, Hiro et Kitty-N... vingt ans déjà... j'en avait 15 à l'époque... et puis le deuxième Bust-A-Groove... je n'y avait pas participé, étant en prison à ce moment là... et après?! ... ... ... ... l'Invasion... des aliens de la même race que les frères Capoeira... on m'a libéré pour enrayer l'invasion avec les autres... mais le mal était déjà fait... leur présence avait suffit à "inoculer" le Groove-A-Tron à plus de la moitié de la planète... certains d'entre eux sont encore là d'alleurs... quant aux Capoeiras... ils sont devenus embassadeurs de leur peuple sur Terre... aujourd'hui nous sommes des Recruteurs... par nous, je veux dire les premiers Groovers et moi... Recruteurs... chargés de repérer et entrainer de jeunes Groovers talentueux pour le prochain tournoi... tache assez difficile sachant qu'environ 82,7% de la population est réceptive au Groove-A-Tron... enfin... en avant pour le repérage quotidien dans les rues...  
  
Chapitre 1: The Ghostly Groover Cela fait presque une heure que ce *** de prof nous saoule avec ses pourcentages de personnes sachant utiliser le Groove-A-Tron, le GATe comme on l'apelle. C'est ****** la géo. Préfère l'histoire, quand on nous montre les vidéos des deux premiers BAGs, les Bust-A-Groove si vous préférez. Le plus grand tournoi de dance de la planète. Je suis un Groover comme on les apelle. On me surnomme le Ghostlu Groover, Keichi Kusanagi. Le GATe me permet de voir, matérialiser et fusionner avec les fantômes. Mais je suis pas fan des "Little BAGs" de rue. S'affronter sans aucune raison valable, juste pour montrer qu'on est le meilleur, tout ça pour se faire remarquer par un Recruteur... ça me dépasse. Enfin... Une sonnerie. L'annoce de la fin de ce cour de géo de *****. Aleluhia!! Je range mes affaires en quatrième vitesse, je met mon sac et je sort. Ouf, une journée de terminée. J'avance dans la rue, je tourne au coin, je continue, puis je tourne à droite... Oups. Devant moi se dressent cinq personnes, à peu près mon âge je pense. L'un d'eux à un yoyo... c'est un Groover lui aussi, je le sent. Ca doit être le groupe qui rackette tout le monde à la sortie du lycée... et je crois que je suis leur prochaine cible.  
  
Groover au yoyo: T'est un Groover hein?! Alors je te propose un truc: tu te mesure à moi et si tu gagne, je te laisse tranquille d'ac?!*  
  
Keichi: Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix.  
  
Groover: Effectivement.  
  
Keichi: En ce cas...  
  
L'un d'eux met un poste en marche... musique assez facile je trouve. On commence, je fait ma coré' tranquille. Lui aussi. Puis il m'attaque, j'esquive, encore une attaque, encore une esquive. Son yoyo est très dangeureux. J'ai réussi à prendre de l'avance sur lui. Autant creuser l'écart. Je l'ance un fantôme, il l'esquive puis esquive une fois de plus. J'attque à ce moment là. La victoire est mienne. Mais il est mauvais perdant en plus. Il envoie ses "gorilles" sur moi. J'esquive leur coups les uns après les autres. Je bute contre une limousine que je n'avais pas vue. La porte s'ouvre. Un homme, environ la trentaine, sort. Il habillé en jaune et porte un masque à gaz. Son équipement me rapelle quelque chose. Le cours d'histoire me reviens: c'est Gaz-O, l'un des Groovers qui avait participé au premier BAG. Je souffle son nom avec étonnement. Il avance vers les types qui tentent de le frapper. Il esquive et décoche un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'un d'eux. Puis il met son pied derrière la nuque et le projète derrière, sur un autre racketteur. Le troisiemme détale. Le Groover, lui, reste là et commence à attaque Gaz-O avec son yoyo. Une cuve en verre lui tombe dessus. elle est remplie de liquide vert. La cuve se brise et lle Recruteur lui envoie son poing dans la tête.  
  
Gaz-O: Je vois même pas pourquoi je me bat contre toi. Tu est trop faible, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Quant à toi, * se tourne vers Keichi* viens avec moi. J'ai deux mots à te dire, Ghostly Groover.  
  
Il connait mon surnom?! Incroyable, tout cimplement incroyable. Je le suit à l'interieur de la limousine. Elle démarre alors. Gaz-O croise les bras ainsi que ses jambes. Puis il se penche légèrement en avant.  
  
Gaz-O: Tu dois te demander comment je connais ton surnom, ainsi que ton nom d'ailleur, Keichi. Je vais te le dire. Tu vois cet appareil?! *montre un petit écran du doigt* Il nous permet de repérer les traces de Groove-A-Tron dans les organisme vivant. Une fois repérées, elles sont identifiées et un fichier sur la personne est directement affiché, regarde *appuie sur un bouton. Une fiche avec une photo de lui apparait à l'écran*  
  
Keichi: Mais c'est dingue votre truc! Vous êtes encore plus organisés que mon lycée.  
  
Gaz-O: En fait nous somme l'institution la mieux organisée de la planète mon cher Keichi. Et aussi la plus puissante mais ça, c'est un secret. Mais reparlons de toi Kei'. Je peux t'appeler Kei.  
  
Keichi: Heu.... oui monsieur Gaz-O.  
  
Gaz-O: Ne m'apelle pas monsieur. Ca me donne l'impression d'être aussi vieux que Bi-O. J'ai que 35 ans Kei. Enfin. Tu sait pourquoi tu est ici? Je vais te le dire: je viens de te recruter. J'ai remarqué que ta capacité à manipuler de Groove-A-Tron est stupéfiante. Cependant tu manque de pratique. C'est pour ça que je t'ai recruté. Tu vas rester avec moi en attendant le prochain tournoi.  
  
Keichi: Mais, mes parent! Ils vont...  
  
Gaz-O: Tes parents ont déjà été contactés et acceptent que tu bénéficie de notre entrainement et ce pendant une durée indéterminée. Il toucheront un dédomagement mensuel important en contrepartie. *la voiture s'arrête* Nous sommes arrivés au Bureau. Si tu veut bien me suivre.  
  
Je le suit dans le couloir balnc du Bureau. Nous arrivons devant une table ou est installée une charmante secrétaire. Kelly. On aurait dit que l temps n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Gaz-O lui chuchotte quelque chose. Puis il part en me disant de la suivre. Elle m'entraine alors dans une salle vide puis referme la porte derrière moi. La pièce devient noire. Puis des projecteurs s'allument. Un androïde vert apparait devant moi. Il ressemble au Robot-Z sans vraiment lui ressembler. J'attends face à lui. Une voix dans le haut parleur.  
  
Gaz-O: Très bien Keichi. Ceci est ton test d'entrée. Tu vas devoir battre 451. C'est un erzats du Robot-Z que l'on utilise pour l'épreuve de passage. Si tu gagne, tu deviendra mon élève attitré. Tu veux tenter ta chance?!  
  
Je hoche la tête. Gaz-O murmure un "Très bien" et les projecteurs s'alternet alors. La musique démarre. Le tempo est assez rapide mais suivable. Un "Go!" apparait sur l'écran. Je comence à danser. Des esprits se matérialisent un à un autour de moi. Puis ils se mettent à tourner. Je danse mais le robot suit le rythme, ne faisant presque pas d'erreurs. J'essaie de l'attaquer. Il esquive la première vague mais se prend la deuxième. Ce groover au yoyo m'aura appris quelque chose au moins. C'en est fini pour lui. Le solo: un chorégraphie parfaite, mais une erreur pour le robot. Il est foutu. Même une attque ne l'aiderait pas à rattraper son retard. La musique s'arrête alors. Une porte s'ouvre, la lumière se rallume. j'entends des aplaudissments lents. Gaz-O est entré. Je le regarde et je devine un sourire sous son masque. Il m'entraine dans une autre pièce. Kelly est attablée devant un document. Elle le tend à GazO qui le signe alors. Puis il me le tend.  
  
Kelly: C'est un contrat qui te lie à ton entraineur et à la Fondation. Tu peut lire les termes. Après si tu veux, tu signe en bas à droite.  
  
Fondation Bust-A-Groove  
  
Je, soussigné Keichi Kusanagi, certifie par le présent contrat accepter de mon plein grès de subir pendant une periode indéterminée l'entrainement de danse du Recruteur Gaz-O en vue de participer au prochain tournoi du Bust-A- Groove. Si, au cour de l'entrainement, le (la) participant(e) a à subir quelque modification physique que ce soit, la Fondation Bust-A-Groove prendrait en charge toutes les responsabilités ainsi que l'indemnisation du (de la) participant(e). Si le (la) participant(e) est mineur(e), il (elle) doit avoir l'accord de ses parents. Le (la) participant(e) se doit de respecter son Recruteur ainsi que les règles prédéfinies au préalable par la Fondation. Un dossier médical est requis. Si le (la) participant(e) souffre de troubles mentaux, ses soins seront pris en charge par la fondation...  
  
Toute ces lettres dansent devant moi? Je me résoud à accepter les termes de ce contrat et signer entre la signature de Gaz-O et celles de mes parents. Gaz-O m'entraine dans la limousine qui nous mene dans un sous-sol, son laboratoire. Mon entrainement allait commencer, et cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir...  
  
ToBEcontinueD... 


End file.
